Deal or No Deal: Black Butler
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Your favorite butler (and mine) is the next contestant on Deal or No Deal. What will Sebastian win? Find out on Deal or No Deal.


Deal or No Deal: Black Butler

Me: Hello and welcome to another episode of Deal or No Deal. I'm your host, SebastianSohmaMichaelis and let's get to our game.

*waits for applause to die down*

Me: Alright, let's meet our contestant for tonight. Sebastian Michaelis.

*earlier that same day*

Ciel: Sebastian, we have been invited to partisipate in a game show.

Sebastian: Well Master, I'll make the arrangements for you to partisipate.

Ciel: No.

Sebastian: Are you not going to accept?

Ciel: No I'm not. You are.

Sebastian: Me Master?

Ciel: Yes. You're going to accept.

Sebastian: ...are you not telling me something Master?

Ciel: Of course not, but the prize is one million dollars. If you win.

Sebastian: What are my orders Master?

Ciel: Win the million.

Me: Alright Sebastian. Tell us a little bit more about yourself. What do you do for a living?

Sebastian: I'm the butler of the Phantomhive estate. My master is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Me: He's with you here today?

Sebastian: That's right.

Me: Alright Sebastian, here's the deal. I'm going to ask the girls to come out. Ladies.

*26 ladies in black tuxedos come out carrying 26 cases*

Me: Sebastian, each of these 26 ladies are holding 26 cases with money in them. The money is randomly selected and in one of the cases, rests $1,000,000. All you have to do first, is to select the case you are going to take home.

Sebastian: Considering my master's age, I'm going to select case 13.

Me: Alright Michelle, can you bring down case number 13?

*Michelle brings down the case and places it on the table in front of Sebastian*

Sebastian: Why thank you my lady.

Me: Now that you've selected your case, here's the deal. There is a banker up there above your head in that booth. He wants you to walk away with anything but the million. And we're going to see what you chose and the way we're going to do that is to open the other 25 cases. So please choose 6 cases to open.

Sebastian: It seems that I'm going to choose case number 9 first.

Me: Carmen, open case number 9 please.

*opens it to reveal $0.01*

Sebastian: 1

*$50*

Sebastian: 12

*$25,000*

Sebastian: 25

*$300*

Sebastian: 17

*$400*

Sebastian: 6

*$75,000*

*Banker calls down to the stage. I pick it up*

Me: Yes?...okay. That was the banker. He is offering you $16,588.33. What will it be? Deal or No Deal?

Sebastian: *looks to Ciel, who shakes his head* I'm going to say No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: Open 5 more cases Sebastian.

Sebastian: 14

*$300,000*

Sebastian: 7

*$5*

Sebastian: 22

*$750*

Sebastian: 10

*$100*

Sebastian: 23

*$750,000*

*The banker calls down the stage*

Me: Alright...alright. The banker is offering you $30,224.15.

Sebastian: No deal. *closes the box*

Me: Open 4 more cases.

Sebastian: 15

*$10,000*

Sebastian: 2

*$25*

Sebastian: 20

*$1,000*

Sebastian: 26

*$50,000*

*The banker calls once more*

Me: Wow...absolutely. Your offer is now $60,157.80

Sebastian: No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: Open 3 more cases.

Sebastian: 16

*$200*

Sebastian: 5

*$5,000*

Sebastian: 19

*$500,000*

Me: Oh Sebastian, you lost one of your top three cases.

Sebastian: No matter. I'm not here for that case.

*The banker calls again*

Me: I've got to take this now...yes...okay. The offer has gone up once more. He is now going to offer you $85,029.30.

Sebastian: My apologies, but no deal. *closes the box*

Me: Aren't we brave. Please open 2 more cases.

Sebastian: 3

*$75*

Sebastian: 8

*$400,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: Wow. $108,375.92.

Sebastian: No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: Are you sure? That's a lot of money.

Sebastian: I've already told you. I'm here for the million. It is what my Master has ordered.

Me: *confused* alright, please select one case to open.

Sebastian: 4

*$100,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: You are doing a fantastic job.

Sebastian: Thank you very much.

Me: The offer is...$144,061.32.

Sebastian: No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: We are down to 4 cases. Do you think your case has the million in it?

Sebastian: Absolutely.

Me: Tell me, what makes you so sure?

Sebastian: I'm simply...one hell of a butler.

Me: Alright one hell of a butler, I need you to choose one more case.

Sebastian: 11

*$200,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: The offer is now...$175,089.43.

Sebastian: No deal. *closes the box*

Me: *sighs in amazement* Alright butler, one more then.

Sebastian: 18

*$500*

*The banker calls*

Me: Alright, you are being offered...$266,669.60.

Sebastian: I refuse once again. No deal. *closes the box*

Me: Do you know something I don't?

Sebastian: Of course not.

Me: One more case.

Sebastian: 21

*$1*

*The banker calls for the last time*

Me: This is the last offer of the game. Unless you are 100% sure you know where the million is...I'd consider this offer.

Sebastian: How much is it?

Me: $450,004.50.

Sebastian. No Deal. *closes the box*

Bardroy: What the bloody hell is he doing? That's a lot of money.

Ciel: It isn't the million.

Finny: If anyone can do it, Sebastian can.

Mey-Rin: Sebastian is very good at this game yes he is.

Me: Alright Sebastian, we're down to two cases. One of them has the million in it. Is it your case or case number 24?

Sebastian: Mine of course.

Me: I hope you're right. Let's open it and find out. *opens Sebastian's case to find one million dollars.* AMAZING! You're a million dollar winner. What are you going to do with the money?

Sebastian: Whatever my Master wishes.

Me: Thank you for playing Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian: *bows*

Me: That's it for this week's Deal or No Deal. See you next time.


End file.
